


Trust Faith(A Detective Conan fanfiction)

by orphan_account



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Black Organization takedown, F/M, Ships;), Some shooting during later chapters..., Some swearing...but who can help it? It’s the Black Organization, Violence only in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new student comes to Teitan Elementary School, and something is different about her. She reminds Conan of Haibara, secretive, dangerous, sarcastic, and way to smart for an ordinary 7-year-old girl. She’s Faith Taira, FBI junior agent, and a victim of a drug with the same functions as APTX 4869. She’s also a thief, cousin of Kaitou KID, and has hundreds of false identities. Her true self, however, knew Ran and Shinichi when they were little. She also knows about the Black Organization, having faced them many times in her lifetime. With the help of this new girl, Kaitou KID, and the whole of the FBI, will they be able to take down this secret crime syndicate?By the way, this was the first work I ever did for ao3 and I hate it. So yeah, you have been warned.





	1. A New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> -No, Faith is not from the Black Organization  
-I respect author-dictated relationships. I ship Coai... but we know that’s not happening  
-this is a fanfiction, I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito  
-I’ll try to post at least one chapter every few days, but sometimes I have too much crap for school and can’t do it

“We have a new student here at Class 1B.” Conan’s teacher, Kobayashi-_sensei_ announced.

“Really?” Ayumi-_chan_ cried. “We haven’t had a new student since Conan-_kun_ and Ai-_chan_ came.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Gima Takiyo, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

“You’ll see,” Kobayashi-_sensei_ smiled, “Oh, here they are.”

They heard footsteps in the hallway and a small knock on the door. Kobayashi-_sensei_ hurried to open it. She ushered in a small girl wearing a light green T-shirt and tan khaki shorts. She wore grey running shoes with small butterfly patterns made out of beads on the side. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid with a small green ribbon threaded through it. Two tiny dragonfly pins sparkled in her hair, and her green eyes held a piercing gaze, which rested on the table where Conan and Haibara sat. A slight flicker of a frown crossed her face but she quickly smoothed it over.

“Hey, hey,” Conan whispered to Haibara, “Is that many accessories necessary?”

“You never know,” Haibara answered back, “I used accessories to hide pills when I was in the organization.”

“This is Taira Faith-_chan_,” Kobayashi-sensei said, “please make her feel welcome.” She turned to Faith. “You may take any empty seat.”

“Okay,” Faith answered quietly. She made her way to the back of the room, choosing the empty table right behind Conan and Haibara.

“Okay!” Kobayashi-_sensei_ called, “Let’s begin our lesson.”

As the day went on, Conan noticed Faith never raised her hand, not once, although she always knew the answer and was always right. He also noticed that Takiyo-_kun_ kept staring at her.

“Oh my,” Haibara snarked, “Looks like our new girl has a lover.”

Conan rolled his eyes, “That’s not it. It’s just that... she acts a lot like you did when you first came.”

“So?” Haibara asked.

“Too similar.” He grumbled. “She keeps looking at us, like she knows something.”

“Oh, alright Meitantei-_san_.” Haibara said, with an amused look. “I’ll tell you what I know about her later.”

Conan whirled around, “What?!?” He whisper-shouted, “You know who she is?!?”

“Shut up before someone hears something,” she hissed back.

“Just then, a paper airplane came soaring over to their table. It landed perfectly in front of Haibara. Cautiously, she picked it up and looked at it. _‘Open me’_ it read.  
Haibara unfolded the paper airplane, revealing a message.  
_ ‘I know I said I’d tell you who I am when I next came to Professor Agasa’s house. Since I didn’t come because I was_  
_ busy, I’ll tell you today. I noticed that Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, and Genta-kun, like to follow you around. And the boy_  
_ with the glasses — his name is Conan-kun right? Don’t let them, at least today. If you can follow me without the __knowing,_  
_ then I’ll tell you._  
_ -Faith’_

“That sounds ominous,” Conan commented, reading over her shoulder.

Haibara covered the paper with her hand, “Who gave you permission to read my stuff?” She asked.

Conan ignored the question, “Let me follow you,” he said, “In case it’s _them_.”  
Haibara froze.

Exactly,” Conan said. “Don’t worry, I won’t be seen.”

Alright,” Haibara sighed, “It’s not like I can convince you not to anyway.”


	2. Who She Is

As the bell rang, Conan and Haibara headed over to where the rest of the detective boys sat. 

“Hey guys,” Conan said, “Haibara and I are going to head over to the Professor’s house. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay!” They called back.

Conan looked surprised, he thought it would have been much harder to convince them to leave them alone.

Haibara elbowed him, “Hurry up,” she hissed, “I think _some_peoplewant to know who Faith is too.”

Conan made a face, remembering how they had acted when he and Haibara first came to the school. “Let’s go.”

They ran out into the courtyard, just in time to see Faith’s braid disappear around the edge of the wall. They hurried towards her and ducked behind a bush, realizing she had stopped. They watched together as Faith crouched down and flipped open a small compartment on her shoe’s base. She flipped a switch inside it, closed the compartment, and twisted one of the beads on the side.

Conan realized what it was, “They’re like my skateboard,” he whispered to Haibara.

As if to prove his point, Faith suddenly took off, her shoes transformed into a pair of turbo-engine roller skates. Conan grabbed his skateboard, “Hop on.” Haibara wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as it roared to life.

Faith skated through back alleys, avoiding the busy streets, and turning around sharp corners and leaping over obstacles like she did this every day, making it hard for Conan to keep up. At last she stopped, at the back entrance to a huge, expensive looking apartment. She pulled a key from her pocket, unlocked the door, and slipped inside. Haibara caught the door just before it thudded shut, and they continued following Faith. Up a flight of stairs, and then another, and then another. Finally, Faith stopped, on what they supposed must be the top floor.

Then she turned around, “Nice job following me,” she started, then stopped, noticing Conan behind Haibara. A disbelieving look crossed her face. She reached out and grabbed them, yanking them into the apartment. She locked the door behind her and turned around. “Shinichi-_san_?” she asked.

Conan stared at her for a long moment, then, a slow look of bemusement crossed _his_ face too, “Jade-_chan_?”

“What the _hell_ is going on,” Faith — Jade, whatever her name was, asked.

“Okay, hold on,” Haibara said, “Is your name Faith or Jade, and how on earth do you know he’s Kudo?”

Faith sighed, “Looks like I’ve got quite a lot of explaining to do.”

She led them out of the entranceway into the apartment, sitting them down at the table in the living room. The walls were painted light green, and the furniture was carved and painted to look like it was made out of bamboo. Dark green silk cushions, with pale pink cherry blossoms sat on the chairs and couch. There was a thick shag carpet, which was a pale, sandy color. A skylight overhead cast a warm golden glow over everything in the setting sun. Faith opened the dark green velvet drapes of a floor to ceiling window, letting yet more light flood into the room. Then, she hurried off into the kitchen to get something to eat and returned carrying a plate of mochi. They ate in silence for a moment before Faith finally spoke. 

“When I was little,” she said, “and I mean really little, like four or five, my parents moved here with me from America. We stayed here for three years, which was when I met Ran-_san_ and Shinichi-_san_. We went to the same elementary school, although I was a year younger, and we lived in Shinichi’s neighborhood. Then, when I was eight, we moved again, back to America. My parents though, still kept in touch with your parents, and also Heiji-_san_’s.”

“You know Hattori?” Conan asked.

“Not super well, but yes, I do. He might not remember me, but he and his mom came to America to meet my parents once. Anyway, after we moved back to America, my life stayed pretty normal, until I turned twelve. Apparently I have a genetic condition that let’s me do magic. Like, actual, real, honest-to-God magic. Like the Scarlet Witch, Akako.”

“Oi, oi, isn’t that the supposed witch that has a major crush on KID?” Conan said, raising an eyebrow.

Faith snickered, “Yeah. But it’s hopeless. KID’s already got a girlfriend.”

“You know who KID is?” Haibara asked.

“Tell me.” Conan demanded, “Now.”

“You’re getting off topic.” Faith said.

“_You’re_ ducking the question.” Conan shot back.

“Fair enough,” Faith shrugged, “Tell you later.”

“Anyway, yes, I can do magic. On top of that, about two months ago, I got shrunk by APTX 1412. And no, it is not a coincidence that those numbers are KID’s criminal record name. It was made for him, but they accidentally used it on me instead of him.”

“_They_?” Haibara said, “You don’t mean...”

“I do.” Faith growled, “The Black Organization, and that son of a bitch Gin.”

“Hold it there on the language,” Conan teased, “What happened to the perfect little teacher’s pet Jade-_chan_ that I knew.”

“She’s gone forever,” Faith said bitterly.

“So then,” she said, abruptly, changing the subject, “Now that I’ve told you my story. You tell me _your’s_.”


	3. FBI Agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- even though I live in the US, I’m using metric units because everyone except the US uses them. As for the US folks...it’s not really _that_ hard to guess sizes by metric units.

Haibara looked at Conan, “You tell her,” she said, “I’m not explaining everything.”

“Fine,” he sighed, “But first, how many identities do you have?”

Faith shrugged, “Four or five ones I use on a regular basis, hundreds of other ones I’ve used maybe only once or twice. I can also make ones up on the spot, although I normally have a few prepared just in case.”

“Do you have passports for them?” Haibara asked.

“Yeah...” Faith looked a little guilty. “I know it’s illegal, but I really need them, ya know? Especially with those... Okay, I’ll refrain from using more bad words. Especially with those total _idiots _always on my trail.”

“Go ahead and use as many bad words as you can think of,” Haibara muttered. “They deserve it.”

“True.” Faith said. She pulled out the dragonfly pins in her hair. “If I got the chance, I think I’d probably be capable of murdering them.” She undid her braid as she spoke, pulling out the ribbon. She shook out her hair and laid the ribbon on the table. It was at least a full meter long, and as she passed her hand over it, somehow, it _shimmered_. The ribbon transformed into a long, thin, folded piece of paper. Faith unfolded it to reveal a pice of paper that was now about 100cm by 30cm. There were slim pockets in it, and a neat label on each one. 

“These,” said Faith, “Are my files on the Organization.”

“How...” Conan began.

“Did you really think she was lying about the magic?” Haibara raised an eyebrow at him.

“Um, yes? Maybe because of the whole ‘it’s physically impossible’ thing?” He shot back.

“I don’t understand it too well either.” Faith interjected, before they could argue more. “It has something to do with using mental energy as mechanical energy to move objects and transform them. We can’t just make stuff apear out of thin air, they have to come from something. Basically, what I did to this ribbon was I merged it with the paper files. Now, I can switch between the two.”

“Hmm...” Haibara said, “You sound like a more interesting test subject that Kudo-_kun_ over there.”

Faith made a face, “I’m not sure I like being referred to as a ‘test subject’” she said with a wry smile. “Now then, tell me. I need to know what you’ve been up to Shinichi-_san_, so I can tell the Organization. No, not that one,” she said catching Haibara’s look, “I meant the FBI.”

“What?” Conan said.

“Oh yeah, right, I forgot,” Faith smiled, a little smugly, “I’m and FBI junior agent and informative.”

“How on earth do you ‘forget’ you’re an FBI agent?” Conan asked.

“I just forgot I haven’t told you,” Faith glared at him, “Now, if you’re as smart as Agent Starling says you are, you’ll be smart enough to tell me everything. I have some intel you might find interesting too. Start with the day you shrunk.”

“Who? — Oh, you mean Jodie-sensei,” As Conan talked, and Haibara gave details, Faith got out a pen from a pocket beside the files. Conan kept talking, and Faith kept writing, pulling out different files, jotting down notes and placing them back again. Three times she interrupted him, once to ask for more details, once to get her invisible ink pen, and once to get more paper. Other than that though, she was happy just to let them talk, telling her all about close encounters, narrow escapes and foiled plans. When they at last had finished, Faith glanced out the window and then at her watch.

“Hey, you guys want to stay here tonight?” she asked, “It’s kinda late, and you might not want to walk all the way across town.”

“Thanks,” Haibara said, “I’ll just tentatively trust you not to murder me in my sleep for now.”

Faith smiled, “You sound just like me.” she said.

“Then I guess I’ll stay too,” Conan said, apparently deciding that if she were also Jade Fukui, who he knew as a child, then he could also trust her, at least for now.

After closing the curtains over the window and skylight, Faith slid a painting on the wall to one side. In it’s place, set in the wall, was now a cabinet in which she placed her ribbon and dragonfly pins. The cabinet was stocked with all kinds of jewelry, watches and accessories, and, Conan noticed, they all had labels such as _tranquilizer_, _fire starter_, _files_, _pills_ and other such items.

Faith closed and locked the cabinet, then slid the painting back over it. Then, she walked over to a bookshelf, and pulled out a thick, dusty novel. She reached behind it and pulled out a remote, then pressed a button. This time, the bookshelf across the room slid open, to reveal a short hallway. 

Faith grinned at their faces, “Cool, isn’t it?” she led them down the hallway into a cozy bedroom that had a bed, several rugs, a desk, a dresser, and a door that led to a walk in closet.

She went into the closet and came out dragging a bag of quilts and blankets. “Haibara-_san_, you can have the bed, Shinichi-_san_, you get that rug. I’ll sleep by the window.” No one had enough energy to argue. As they settled down for the night, another question popped into Conan’s head. 

“Hey Jade-_chan_,” he said, “What’s your real age?”

“Rude,” Haibara muttered sleepily.

“Sixteen.” Faith yawned, “You’re seventeen right?” she asked Conan.

“Yup, and the evil-eyed yawny girl over there is an eighty year old grandma.” He said.

“Shut up,” Haibara muttered, “And I told you, I’m eighteen.”

Faith smiled, “G’night guys.”

“Good night.”

“‘Night.”


	4. Another Phantom Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This might not make as much sense if you haven’t watched Magic Kaito, you can find all of the episodes for free at animeultima, just search it up.  
-Faith has a temporary antidote for her APTX 1412, but it needs tweaking to work on APTX 4869

Life was mostly uneventful for Faith, after that first month of getting settled in. After she had caught up again with Shinichi-_san_, gained Haibara-_san_’s trust, (eventually) and met the Detective Boys. Haibara and Conan both knew she wasn’t telling them everything, but she had told them a lot, and for now, at least, that was enough. Faith was kept busy, helping gather clues for case Conan was working on. She was much better at the stealth than he was, and better at slipping past the police. Life had become a twisted sort of temporary normal, if encountering at least one murder every week even counted as normal.

The Organization hadn’t struck for almost four months now, they were occupied with something else. And so was a certain phantom thief, sitting at his desk at Ekoda High School. The race for Pandora, the jewel of immortality, was ongoing. Kaito was reading the news on his tablet _again_. He snickered to himself, that last heist had been a breeze.

Aoko, next to him, was less amused, “Kaito, you idiot.” She said, “Stop reading the news in class, it makes you look like a nerd.”

“Why do you care,” he asked, looking back at his tablet. He continued scrolling. “What?!?” He shouted suddenly, making everyone jump. _A New Phantom Thief, _the news proclaimed.

Kaito excused himself from class, _again, _and headed to the Blue Parrot. “Jii-_chan_,” he called, plopping himself down on a bar stool.

Jii appeared from door, “Yes, young master?”

“Read this,” Kaito tossed him the tablet, “There’s another phantom thief, who supposedly has the name ‘Shadow’, apparently it’s speculated that she’s a girl and she’s got a heist notice for next Saturday.”

“Young master...” Jii said, “You’re not planning to have a showdown with this new ‘Shadow’ as well, are you?”

“That’s exactly it,” Kaito confirmed, “Can you have all the stuff ready by next week? We’re going to steal the Lavender Mist.” The Lavender Mist was a two meter long string of rare purple pearls, ranging from dark indigo to pale lavender. It was one of the most valuable things in the world, and had taken over a century to gather all the pearls to make it the current length. It wasn’t a candidate for holding Pandora, but Kaitou KID needed to prove that _he_ was the top phantom thief.

_One Week Later_

Far away, Shadow was waiting, preparing. Up on the top floor of an apartment, in a black room with silver lights. The only color in that room was the brilliant glow of gold and silver embroidery and LED’s. Shadow was dressed in her finest, a special performance for this elusive Kaitou KID. Shadow walked out of the room, her cape flowing behind her, and pressed a button on a remote. The door slid shut, and a tapestry dropped over it. She closed the curtains, over the windows and skylight, and stepped out on the balcony. With a smirk, she pressed a button hidden in her mask and her hang glider snapped open. It was time to steal the Lavender Mist.

At midnight on the dot, smoke poured out from the base of the Bell Tree Tower. At the top point, standing there, was the Magician Under The Moonlight, Kaitou KID. Suddenly, a window crashed open and the Lavender Mist flew out. As if it had a mind of it’s own, in snaked through the air, ignoring the shouts of the police, deftly twisting around ropes and nets trying to catch it. It was just in reach of KID’s gloved hand... when it stopped. It coiled itself into several graceful loops, and then dropped like a stone. It landed perfectly around a black figure’s neck. The figure threw out it’s hands dramatically and stepped into the moonlight.

It was a girl, who looked to be fifteen or sixteen. She wore a long black dress, with a silver ribbon on the waist, and gloves that reached to her elbows. A black cape, with edges like a bat’s wings feel gracefully from her shoulders, where it was fastened with tiny clips, made from swirls of gleaming black metal. Her face was hidden behind a masquerade mask, also black, her lips were painted silver, and her jet black hair fell down to her waist like a towering waterfall. As they watched, she threw open a hand, casting silver glitter over the crowd. It was unaffected by the wind that suddenly whisked through the air, blowing Shadow and KID’s capes dramatically to the side. As the glitter shower stopped, Shadow snapped her fingers. Immediately, glowing silver swirls lit up her dress and mask. The edge of her cape glowed with tiny LED’s, making it seem like moonlight was woven into the fabric. Shadow smiled and pulled out a gun. She shot it into the air and it exploded into silver fireworks. Then, in a puff of black smoke, she disappeared, taking the pearls with her, and leaving behind a single, glowing silver thread. It was only after the fireworks stopped that they realized KID was gone too.

Up on a rooftop, far away, Shadow and KID were having a meeting. Or, as close to a meeting as two rival, elusive phantom thieves can have.

“Impressive, I must say,” KID said, his face never betraying a hint of emotion.

Shadow smiled, “You still don’t recognize me?” She asked, a hint of amusement sneaking into her words.

“What?” A tiny, tiny hint of bewilderment in his voice.

Shadow turned around, “It’s been a long time Kaito.” She reached behind her head and untied the ribbon that fastened on her mask.

Kaito’s eyes widened, “Jade-_chan_?” He asked.

“I came to Japan,” Jade said, “because of some certain...incidents, we shall say. When I heard about the return of KID, I knew it had to be you. You could use some touching up on your tricks, I must say.”

“How did you know it was me,” he demanded.

“This new thief is quite agile, so he’s probably young. You can do magic, and your father was the previous Kaitou KID.” she shrugged, “It all fit’s.”

“How did you know about dad?” Kaito asked.

Jade smiled, “A certain know-it-all detective nerd gave me some unintentional clues. I’ve known since I was twelve. But that’s not the point.” She looked at him severely, “I’m here to propose an alliance. We’re going to take down the Black Organization, the same one that killed your father.”


	5. Antidote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Jade is KID’s cousin

“Hey, Kudo-_kun_, did you see the news?” Haibara whispered to Conan. They were sitting on the couch at the Professor’s house, watching Genta and Mitsuhiko play a video game. Ayumi was watching them, cheering when one got a high score.

“Yeah,” Conan whispered back, “Another thief beat KID and stole the Lavender Mist.”

“Wonder who she is,” Haibara said, noticing Faith come into the room.

Faith plopped herself down on the couch next to Haibara. She was in a good mood today, since last night, Kaito had agreed to the alliance. Agent Starling thought the plan was brilliant, much to her delight, and even Agent Camel, Agent Black, and Akai thought it was do-able. Now, all she needed was to get Conan, Haibara, and Heiji to agree. Much easier said then done. 

“Whatcha guys talking about?” she asked quietly, knowing perfectly well what it was. “It’s the heist isn’t it?”

“Yeah, oh, and by the way,” Conan said, “You said you knew who KID was.”

“I do,” she said, “And I also know who the other thief is.”

“Really?” Haibara asked.

“There’s a condition though,” she warned.

“Just like Haibara,” Conan muttered. “What is it?”

“You can’t try to capture them.” Faith said.

“No,” Conan said, “The whole point of getting this information is to capture them.”

“I have a way,” Faith said quietly, “Of taking down the Black Organization. I also have a way for you to transform back into your regular selves. We just need KID to make it work.”

“And after that I can catch him?” Conan asked sarcastically.

“No, he’ll be retiring from thieving if the Organization is gone.” Faith said, “So will Shadow.”

“How on _earth_ do you know all that?” Conan said back.

“She knows,” Haibara said suddenly, “because she _is_ Shadow.”

“Bingo!” Faith said, surprised, “I’m shocked that little tantei-_kun_ hadn’t figured it out yet.”

“You. Are Shadow.” Conan said, disbelieving, “How? Shadow looks to be fifteen or sixteen.”

“Remember? I said there was a way to return to your regular selves.” Faith smiled, “I have the antidote for APTX 1412. With Haibara’s help, I can tweak it to work on APTX 4869.”

“Where’d you get an antidote?” Haibara asked genuinely curious.

“It’s kind of silly actually,” Faith said, “When I was given the drug, I had a weird taste in my mouth, it tasted kinda like this candy that I know how to make, combined with a pill that increases your height by a few inches. I was desperate you know? So I decided to see what would happen if I ate a them both together.” She smiled, “It worked for about an hour and since then, I’ve discovered that the more of the toxin in the pill, the longer the effects last. I’ve worked out a ratio here.” She pulled out one of her dragonfly clips and transformed it into roll of paper. She unrolled it and handed it to Haibara. “Here, that’s my spare copy, you can have it.” 

“Oh...thanks.” She said.

“You could probably figure out something from it, after all, you’re the creator of APTX 4869.”

“You say that like it’s a good thing,” Haibara said dryly.

Faith shrugged and grinned, “At least the creator is on our side. Much better than not.” 

“Faith-chan! Ayumi called from the yard, “Let’s see who can climb the tree faster!” 

Faith stood up, “Good luck, Great Scientist!” she said, then she ran off to play.


	6. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Quick spoiler, they’re going to go to America to prepare, so it it’ll be kinda cool

“You do realize you two look like twins, right?” Faith was telling Conan and Kaito.

Kaito gave her a look, “Are you saying I look like a six year old?”

“Okay, first, we’re _seven_, second, look here,” she took a photograph off of the bookshelf. It was a picture taken in Tropical Land, Jade, Kaito, and his father. “Aoko didn’t want to come that day, remember? She used to be terrified by roller coasters.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Kaito peered at the picture, “Huh, I guess I do look a bit like little four-eyes over here.”

“Not ‘a bit’ you’re practically identical,” Faith told him, “And would you actually call him his name?”

“Okay,” he gave Faith a cheeky smile, “Hi, Kudo!”

Faith groaned, _cousins were so __annoying_.

“Call him Conan-_kun_, call me Faith, not Jade, and Haibara is Haibara. It’s pretty much essential to our disguises.”

“Fine Ms. Bossy,” Kaito grumbled, as there was a knock on the door.

Faith pulled it open to reveal Hattori Heiji. “Yo, Kudo!” he called, “What’s up?”

“Heiji-_san_, you idiot,” Faith told him irritably, “What happened to the whole disguise thing?”

“Jade-_chan_?” 

“Yes, now get inside.” She yanked him into the room and closed the door, “Also, call me Faith.”

“Hmm, It’s the Great Detective of the West, how nice of you to join us for a lecture.” Kaito observed.

“Oi, who’s that?” Hattori whispered to Conan.

“Faith’s cousin,” he sighed, “And Kaitou KID.”

“WHAT?” Hattori whirled around, “What the hell is KID doin’ here?”

“Joining forces,” Faith explained smoothly, “to take down the Organization and to get everyone and everything back to normal.”

“Or as close to normal as it can get anyway,” Haibara muttered, “With the whole being acquainted with a corpse magnet.”

“Two corpse magnets actually,” Faith said.

“Heh, boy is that true,” Kaito said, as they heard another knock on the door.

“How many people are even coming?” Conan demanded, “Do this many people really know our secret?”

“They know mine,” Faith said, standing up and heading towards the door, “So they probably have guessed yours’, even if they don’t know your exact identities.” She came back with Jodie Starling, James Black, and Akai Shuichi.

“Where’s Masumi?” Faith asked them.

“Not coming,” Akai said.

“She’s busy with school,” Jodie told her.

“Alright then, introductions,” Faith prompted.

“I’m Conan, but you guys all know that,” Conan said.

“Hattori Heiji, Great Detective of the West.”

“Kuroba Kaito, also known as Kaitou KID,” he smiled at the surprise on the FBI agents’ faces.

“Haibara, unfortunately the creator of APTX 4869,” she ignored Faith’s ‘can we be positive’ look.

“I’m Faith, with several other identities you may or may not have met,” she said with a slight eye roll at Haibara.

“Jodie Starling, FBI.”

“James Black, also FBI.”

“Akai Shuichi, FBI.”

“Great, okay, Agent Starling,” Faith said, “you’ve got the plans ready, right?” she smirked, “This time, let’s give that Organization everything we’ve got, and get rid of them forever.”


	7. Going to America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -chapter is still supposed to be in Japanese  
-as you can see, Faith and Akai don’t get along too well, although she and Sera are close friends

“You say ‘plans’ like it’s that easy to take down the Organization,” Conan said, “the _Black_ Organization.”

“Well, the plan _is_ fairly simple,” Faith said, “But it should be quite effective.”

“So?” Haibara raised an eyebrow, “What is is?”

“Basically,” Faith snapped her fingers and a tapestry of a black koi fish rolled up to reveal a complicated diagram, with detailed instructions. “All of us need to overwhelm and distract the Organization is _perfect _synchronicity and order for this to work. Then, just as they are scrambling the most, we strike, with no warning.”

“And no civilian injuries?” Agent Camel inquired, _again_.

“Yes, if we all play our parts properly,” Faith assured him.

“How exactly are we going to, quote ‘_distract_’ the Organization?” Haibara asked, still skeptical.

“Well, you would know best,” Faith said, “With a whole lot of things to keep them busy.”

“And how do we get that many resources, to distract them without it being traced back to us?”

“Look at that chart over there,” Faith said, pointing. “We’re going to stage dozens of KID and Shadow heists in a row, find the fake Pandora that junior gymnastics star Jennifer Lavender will draw attention to, and occupy some of them that way. We’ll use several small-scale FBI attacks and infiltrations, as well as worrying them with recruiting a whole lot of trainees.” She paused to look at Heiji and Conan, “You guys, with the occasional antidote, as well as some help from Sera-_san_, will be solving worldwide mysteries, murder cases, old legends, and other such stuff.”

“And they should also show up at as many Shadow and KID heists as possible, to draw the crowds,” Agent Starling reminded them.

“Yeah, draw some more attention to me!” Kaito said, with a cheer.

“Cocky disaster magnet,” Faith muttered under her breath.

“Oh, sounds like someone I know, with all these dramatic deductions,” Haibara said. “Ahem, shrunken detective.”

Conan glared at Haibara and then turned his attention back to Faith, “Hey, So you said that Jennifer Lavender was going to ‘acquire’ Pandora. How’re you gonna get that accomplished.”

“Oh,” Faith smirked, “That.”

“You’re looking at her right now,” Agent Starling told them.

“Let me guess,” Heiji looked at Faith, “_Another _new identity?”

“Yep!” Faith gave them a grin, “While you guys have been getting famous as ‘Great Detectives’, I’ve been getting famous in ways you can’t _imagine_.”

Agent Black sighed, “With you, Agent Jade, I can.”

“Yeah, you seem to be a master of keeping things from your superiors.” Akai remarked.

“Just ‘cause I don’t tell _you_, doesn’t mean I don’t tell anyone.” Faith retorted, “I told Masumi.”

Akai gave her a look, “My little sister?”

Faith ignored his tone, “Yes,” she said bluntly. “Oh, and just warning you guys, once this plan is in motion, there’s no time for planning. It might take a year or two, but trust me, you’ll be busy.”

Conan sighed, “I’m used to that.”

“Me too.”

“Me three.”

“Me a hundred,” Kaito told them. “Do ya know how hard it is to get all these heists done, on top of school work and being neighbors with the inspector?”

“You mean your father-in-law,” Faith said, smiling at his red face.

“Okay,” Heiji said, “Don’t tell me he’s in love with Inspector Nakamori’s daughter.”

“He is,” Faith said, with clear relish at embarrassing her cousin.

“Have you told them?” Agent Black interrupted, before the teasing could get worse.

“Told us what?” four voices asked in unison.

“Right,” Faith said, flipping her braid over her shoulder, “For stage one of the plan, we’re going to America.”


	8. Christmas Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Awwww it’s a cat!

“Merry Christmas!” Faith called, with perfect English, poking her head into the Professor’s living room. It had been half a month since the planning meeting, and they were using this time to invent stories as excuses to go to America.

“Merry Christmas!” five sleepy voices chorused back at her.

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were curled up on the couch on one side of the table, with mugs of hot chocolate in hand. Conan and Haibara were on the other, and Faith joined them, after setting several presents under the Christmas tree. Faith had insisted that they have a Christmas tree, fully decorated, and that they all open their presents at the Professor’s house, because she had an awesome surprise.

“Hey, can we open them now?” Ayumi asked excitedly.

Faith spotted the Professor come in the room, with a camera to take pictures. “Sure, you go first.”

They gathered around the tree and watched as Ayumi opened all her presents, eyes shining with delight. From Mitsuhiko she got a bag of sugar cookies that looked like snowflakes, and from Genta a doll that she had always wanted. Conan gave her the latest book in her favorite manga series, and Haibara gave her a bracelet made with beads that looked like peppermints. Faith gave her a sweater dress that had purple and blue stripes, with a matching headband.

“Wow,” Genta said, looking at the cookies.

“Later, Genta-_kun_,” Ayumi protested.

Mitsuhiko and Genta couldn’t decide who went next, so they opened theirs at the same time. Mistuhiko got a pack a Kamen Yaiba cards from Ayumi, an encyclopedia on bugs, the English edition, from Conan and Haibara, and another book from Genta. He and Genta both got exclusive Kamen Yaiba figurine from Faith, and Genta got an all-you-can-eat buffet ticket, bought by Mitsuhiko and Ayumi together, plus a book on recipes bought by Conan and Haibara, since he said he wanted to know how to make all his favorite foods.

“Your turn, Conan-_kun_,” Ayumi said with a smile, prompting both Genta and Mitsuhiko to protest loudly.

Conan got the last book that he needed to officially complete his “Holmes Collection” (as Faith had dubbed it) from Haibara, some hand-made cookies from Ayumi, (much to the irritation of Genta and Mitsuhiko) a pack of gum from Mitsuhiko, and a sweater from Genta. What Haibara found hilarious, however, was Faith’s present, a Sherlock Holmes costume, which she had presented him with the words _here, now you’ll be able to show other people you’re a real detective_.

“Your turn, Faith-_chan_!” Ayumi told her.

Faith got a two books from an English book series that Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta had seen in a bookstore by chance. From Haibara she got a box of toffee, that happened to have a compartment in it for emergency antidotes, and from Conan she got another book, this one on classifying poisonous plants.

Faith had given Conan a look at that last one. “Are you saying you think I’ll accidentally eat one of these plants while hiking one day?”

Conan shrugged and turned away, “Your turn,” he told Haibara.

Haibara sighed and turned to the pile of presents left under the tree. From Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi she received a scarf and a pair of earmuffs, and a matching jacket. Conan gave her a book on some such science topic that none of the Detective Boys knew what it was, and Faith only had the slightest clue. Then they came to Faith’s present.

“Faith-chan, why is the boxed unwrapped?” Ayumi asked her.

“Yeah, and it’s got holes in it,” Genta added.

“You’ll see,” Faith told them.

Haibara lifted the lid off and set it to the side. Then, as everyone watched, a little grey kitten stepped out and climbed into Haibara’s lap.

Faith grinned, “They told me you liked animals,” she said, “and since I just got two from my family in America, I thought you should have one.”

“Thank you,” Haibara said, a little surprised, as she stroked the kitten’s soft fur.

“Well, I don’t know how my present can be any better than a cat,” the Professor said suddenly, “But I’ve updated your Detective Badges,” he turned to Conan and whispered, “I also updated your shoes, they have roller blades like Faith’s now, in case you don’t have your skateboard.”

“See, told you the surprise was good,” Faith told them, as they all got their badges.

“You were right!” Ayumi said, petting the kitten’s head.

Faith smiled, “I like to think I usually am.”


	9. Leaving Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Takiyo-kun, (remember the boy in the 1st chapter?) has a crush on Faith, but she rejects him repeatedly ‘cause I’m mean and it’s funny.

“Happy Valentine’s Day class!” Kobayashi-_sensei_ called, smiling broadly, “Before we start learning, you have some time to give out chocolate and presents!”

“Oh, boy,” Conan said, “She’s really into this isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Haibara said.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Conan-_kun_!” Ayumi said, giving him a chocolate.

“Ooh, when are you gonna start dating?” Faith whispered, sitting on his desk.

“Oh, thanks Ayumi-_chan_,” he said. “Shut up,” he hissed to Faith.

Faith smirked at him, “Haibara and I made this for you,” she tossed a chocolate heart onto his desk. Through the clear wrapping, they could see the words written on it in fancy lettering. _Happy Valentine’s Day, Detective Nerd_

Faith grinned at him, and tossed two more chocolates at Mitsuhiko and Genta, “Here,” she said, “Sorry it’s not specialized like Conan-kun’s is.” she pulled out a box of chocolate and offered one to Ayumi and another to Haibara. “We get the better chocolate anyway. Who needs someone to give it to you?”

Haibara grinned at her, and even Ayumi had to agree that it made sense. Genta and Mitsuhiko both got chocolate from Ayumi, but they were noticeably smaller than Conan’s.

By the end of the day, when they were let out ten minutes early so they could play in the snow, Faith knew it was time, they were going to put the plan in motion. But before she, Haibara, and Conan could get to the Detective Boys and tell them all of these excuses, they ran into Takiyo-_kun_.

“Hi,” he said to Faith, ignoring the others.

“Go away,” Faith told him bluntly.

“Come on, don’t you have a chocolate for me?”

“Nope, I gave them all to my friends.”

“I’m your too friend aren’t I?” Takiyo asked.

“Nope!” she dragged Conan and Haibara with her and walked away from him. He followed.

“Hey guys!” Faith yelled, catching the attention of Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko, who were watching some girls do tricks on the monkey bars.

“Faith-_chan_!” Ayumi calles back, “Conan-_kun_, Ai-_chan_, come watch this.” They hurried over to the others and followed Ayumi’s pointing finger. “Isn't it so cool?”

“Yeah,” Faith said, “But I can do better than that.” They watched one of the girls climb on top of the monkey bars, and do a backflip off, landing perfectly on the ground.

“Really.” Takiyo’s voice came from behind her.

Faith sighed, “Buzz off already, will you?”

“Popular with the guys, aren't you?” Conan whispered.

“You should talk,” Faith gestured to several girls a few feet away, staring at Conan and giggling. Conan glanced at them and looked away, embarrassed.

“Faith-_chan_, they’re done!” Ayumi said, “I want to see your tricks.”

“Okay, coming,” Faith ran after her, and set her backpack on the ground next to the monkey bars. She took off her coat and placed it on top.

“Won’t you be cold?” Ayumi asked.

Faith shook her head, “I’ll be fine if it’s only for a little bit, and I can’t do as many tricks with it on.”

“I’ll catch her if she falls, don’t worry,” Takiyo smiled at her.

“I won’t.” Faith shot a venomous glare at him, and backed up a few steps, she took a deep breath and focused her eyes on the monkey bars, scanning them quickly. Then, she launched herself into a backflip, did a handspring, and landed on one of the lower parts of the climbing tree. Faith then proceeded to do several more flips, and then, along one of the metal bars, a cartwheel, until she reached where the other girl had been standing earlier. She jumped off, did two flips, and landed perfectly, arms out in a classic gymnastics pose.

“Wow, that was awesome!” Ayumi said, clapping her hands.

“Very good, it was wonderful.” Takiyo had to say.

Faith shrugged, “Thanks Ayumi.” She gave Takiyo a chilling glare that had Conan thinking that he didn’t want to be on the reviewing end if it. “Go away, Takiyo-kun.”

“Hey,” Conan whispered to Faith, “I‘m pretty sure normal seven-year-olds aren't that good at gymnastics.”

“Get used to it,” Faith told him, “I’ll always be far from normal.”

“Hey guys,” Conan said, with an eye-roll at Faith, “we’re going to be gone for about a month or two.”

“What, where are you going now Conan,” Mitsuhiko asked.

“Yeah, running off all on your own,” Genta added.

“Well, actually,” Faith said, “Haibara and I are going to America, to visit some friends.”

“Really? For a whole month?” Ayumi asked.

“It’s okay, we’ll send pictures, and call, and bring you guys souvenirs. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Where’s Conan going?” Genta asked.

“To visit his mom,” Haibara told them, “For a late Christmas season.”

“Oh,” Ayumi said. She thought for a while. “You’ll definitely be back after a month though?”

“Definitely,” Faith said, “Don’t worry.”

“Okay.”

“Haibara, let’s go, we’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

“So soon?”

“Yeah, sorry guys,” Faith glared at Takiyo, “I’m not sorry to miss _this_ idiot though, don’t let him near Ayumi.”

“We won’t.” Mitsuhiko and Genta assured her.

“Bye,” Haibara said.

“Bye,” Conan said.

“We’ll call you when we get there,” Faith promised.

Once they were safely out of sight, Haibara, Faith, and Conan set off towards Faith’s apartment, ready to set part one of the plan in motion.


	10. You’re Coming Too?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tehehehehehe...just needed to make it harder for them to complete the mission since Ran, Kazuha, and Sonoko are in tow...

. At Teitan High School, class 2A was full of talking, Shinichi was finally returning from wherever he’d been, and he was bringing some friends too.

“Shinichi’s coming back?” Ran was asking Sonoko.

“Yeah,” she replied, “Now you can ask him where he’s been this whole time.”

“Nah,” Ran said, “He probably won’t say anyway, he’s been kind of secretive lately.”

“Maybe...” Sonoko couldn’t resist adding, “He’s cheating on his wife!”

“I’m not his wife Sonoko, stop saying that.”

Just then, a noise erupted from the hallway.

“Hey, stop it,” a girl’s voice was saying.

“Stop what?” Shinichi’s familiar voice was asking.

“Stop stopping in the middle of the hallway with no warning, whatcha waiting for? Don’t you want to see your girlfriend again?” The girl’s voice came again, sounding a little like Kazuha scolding Heiji. “Detective nerd.”

The door opened and a they could see Shinichi standing there, grinning at them, “Hey guys!” He said.

“Yo Kudo! You are back.”

“Nice to see you again, those your girlfriends?”

Ran noticed that there were two girls behind him, one with jet black hair down to her waist, with an amused smirk on her face. The other girl had reddish-brown hair just past her chin and looked a lot like Ai-chan, who had left for America yesterday with Faith.

“No, I’m not,” the girl with the black hair said, weaving through the crowd of people. “And stop crowding around the door, the teacher’s coming.” She made her way over to Ran and grinned, “Hey Ran-_san_, remember me?”

“Jade-_chan_?”

“Bingo! I’m back from America, told you I’d see you guys again.”

“Who’s that?” Ran pointed to the other girl.

“Miyano Shiho, a friend,” she grinned at Ran again, “Worried about your true love?”

“Stop it,” Ran told her, “Just Sonoko was bad enough.”

“Don’t worry, Shinichi-_san_ got teased plenty too,” she waved over at Shiho, “Hey, come over here.”

They watched Shiho weave her way around the crowd at the door towards them, “Hey, Kudo-_kun_’s popular here huh?”

Jade roles her eyes, “Duh, he’s the ‘Great Detective of the East’ plus the fact that his girlfriend’s father is famous.”

“Stop with the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing already.”

“Okay, geez,” Faith said, “I mean, you are pretty much boyfriend-girlfriend but fine. Anyway, we’re gonna go to America for a month, and then your knight in shining armor will be back for good.”

“Don’t forget, Kazuha insisted on coming with Heiji.” Shiho reminded her. “Oh sheesh right,” Faith muttered, “I forgot.”

“We’re coming too!” Sonoko declared, linking her arm through Ran’s, “Right?”

“Uh...yeah.”

Shinichi had come just in time to hear that last part, “You’re coming too?” He asked incredulously.

“Yeah, we’re coming to make sure you don’t cheat on Ran.”

“Oi, seriously,” he mumbled.

“You can come,” Jade said, winking at Shiho and Shinichi, “But this stuff that we’re doing is confidential, so we can’t exactly tell you our mission.”

“You too? Are you the girl savior of the police force?”

“Nah, I’m just a FBI agent, Shiho-_san_’s coming along for some training.” Jade delivered the lie as smoothly as Vermouth, making Shiho shiver.

“Stop saying that like it’s no big deal,” Shinichi told her, “You just keep casually dropping it in conversations and it startles people.”

“Too bad, that’s how I roll at home.”

Shinichi sighed, “Idiot,” he said.

“Detective nerd,” this time, it was Jade, Haibara, and Ran. All at the same time.

Shinichi sighed again, it was going to be a long month.


	11. Welcome to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -so...Jade is maybe kinda secretly famous?...so she’s basically rich  
-JA stands for junior agent

“Remind me why we have to take a cruise ship?” Sonoko asked, “Couldn’t we just fly there?”

“The view’s nice when we get to New York Harbor,” Jade said with a shrug, “And aren’t you glad you don’t have to pay? It’s a five star cruise ya know.”

They had been traveling for three days, and luckily, no one had been murdered, nor had there been any cases.

“Yeah,” she admitted, “Who knew you were so rich.”

“I don’t use it much,” Jade told her, “I give most of it away to disaster recovery programs and stuff like that.”

“Hey, Jade, when’re we gonna get there?” Shinichi called from a nearby chair.

“Impatient,” she called back.

“I’m just wondering,” he huffed, “You said we’d be getting there today.”

She checked her watch, “An hour.”

“Oi.”

She smirked at him and grabbed her laptop, sitting next to Shiho, “Whatcha doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?” 

“School.”

“On your laptop?”

“The FBI set it up for me so I could study while overseas.”

“Hmm, aren’t you important to them,” Shiho remarked.

“Well, they do it for all the JA’s who go overseas,” she replied, “But I am a pretty important agent, having a couple of famous identities.”

Shiho shrugged, “Well then, how’s this.” She showed Jade a chart on her laptop, of the APTX 4869 and the APTX 1412 effects.

“They're really similar, and they both leave out changes to the brain, and hair, but they have a difference with that chemical, what’s it called?”

Shiho shrugged, “It’s a common ingredient used in homemade poison.”

Jade squinted at the tiny lettering on the screen, “I have a milder paralysis toxin with a similar chemical compound.”

“You have a paralysis toxin?” Shiho raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Jade ignored the look, “Anyway, I’m gonna work on my next story.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Shiho mocked, “You’re a famous writer.”

“Provides funds for my missions, and I like writing, might as well get money for it.”

“You’re resourceful,” Shiho commented dryly.

“Well, I kind of have to be,” she gave her a wry smile, “FBI?”

Shiho smirked back, “Well, I can’t judge. Organization?”

Jade grinned at her and settled down to continue typing. A while later she jumped up, spotting the Statue of Liberty.

“Hey!” she yelled, “Guys, we’re here!”

“Finally!” Shinichi and Heiji blurted out.

“Really?” The girls ran up to the bow of the ship to check, with the exception of Shiho. Jade laughed, her long hair blowing around her in the wind, green eyes sparkling in the warm sunlight.

“Welcome to New York!” she said.


	12. FBI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -BOR stands for Black Organization Removal

“So...” Sonoko asked, after they’d met up with Kaito at the airport, “Now that we’re here, what’re we gonna do?”

“Five-star hotel or HQ?” Jade asked her.

“Huh?”

“I mean do you want to stay at a five-star hotel or at the FBI HQ with me,” she clarified.

“We can stay at the FBI headquarters? Seriously?” Sonoko asked excitedly.

“Well, not really, but you can stay at the Junior Agent training dorms. I have a several rooms. And it’s close to a mall.”

“Really? I’ve always wanted to see the inside of an FBI building,” Kazuha admitted. “It would be kind of cool.”

Jade grinned, “Okay, just be prepared for the boys.”

“Boys?” Ran asked.

“There’s only one building for the dorms, but it’s divided in half,” Jade explained, “I usually go in through the backdoor, but since I’m bringing guests, we have to go through the main doors.” She sighed, “And that’s where all the rich boys hang out. In the lobby.”

“Why’s that a problem?” Sonoko asked.

“There aren’t that many girl agents, so when this many girls come through the door, just give them a kick in the face to shut them up. They’ll compliment you and think they’re so hot, so please make sure they know Shinichi-_san’s_ ego is bigger that their’s.”

“Hey!”

Shiho, Jade, Kaito, and Heiji all snickered.

“Come on, it’s only a ten minute walk,” Jade told them. It was exactly as Jade had said, ten minutes and twenty-seven point three seconds later, as told to them by Kaito, mimicking Hakuba, they were at the front entrance. Jade swiped an ID card across the panel at the door and spoke into the voice reader.

“This is Agent Jade, reporting back from phase one of mission BOR. I’m bringing seven people with me, four are on the mission plans.”

A voice crackling with static answered her, “You have the clear to enter.”

“Thanks.” Jade pressed her palm onto a well-worn spot on the door, and waited and the light next to it flickered red, and then green. The doors swung open into a courtyard, with a couple of agents milling around, some chatting, eating lunch, filling out files or working on their computers.

“Hey, Jade, you’re back!” One of them called to her.

“Yep! Second phase!” She called back.

“Nice, kick a BO member for me will you?”

“Yep, I’ll get all of them! You’re looking at Agent Jade, remember?”

“You’re one to talk about cocky,” Kaito muttered to her.

“Shut up, I’m just reassuring them, they were freaked out about it before I left.”

“Mhm.”

They made their way up to another set of doors, opened by Jade with her card, a password, and a fingerprint reader. As they stepped inside, Heiji let out a long whistle.

“High-tech.” 

“Yeah, ‘course it is, you new here?” The voice came from a group of boys sitting in some chairs, in front of a window.

“Shut up and shove off.” Shinichi had never seen Jade act this coldly towards someone, at least to their face.

“Ya gonna make me?” One of them asked, while another walked over to Ran.

“Hello,” he said in a slick voice.

“Go away,” Kazuha told him, “She’s already got a boyfriend.”

Jade glared at him, “They all. Have someone.” Jade flicked a strand of her hair over shoulder, into his face, and smirked when he winced. Her hair had a couple of tiny braids in it today, with purple beads at the end, and they _hurt_. She grabbed her bags, and headed to the elevator. The others followed, Shinichi and Heiji throwing deadly looks over their shoulders.

“Hey,” Shiho whispered to her, once they were in the elevator, “Why’d you say we all have someone? _I_ don’t.”

“Yeah you do.” Jade grinned at her, “Somewhere.”

“Frustratingly vague.”

“Get used to it,” she said, and they exchanged smiles.

They fell silent, listening to the beep of the elevator as it rose to the top floor. “We’re here.” Jade told them as the elevators opened. She led them down the hall to a door that looked like any other in the hall, except it had an engraving on one side. 

“What do those mean?” Ran asked, pointing.

“It’s a code,” Jade told her, and unlocked the door, pushing it open. “The boys get that room, Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko get that one, and Shiho can share mine. She winked at her, mouthing _antidote_. She pointed out where they were and turned to Shiho. “Can you get my stuff? I’m going to make dinner.” Shiho nodded, picked up the bags, and headed over to Jade’s room.

The rest of the girls got all their stuff, pushed the beds closer so they could talk, and unpacked, taking at least an hour, before settling down on Ran’s bed to chat. The boys spent an hour arguing over who got which bed, teased each other about their ‘girlfriends’ and sat down on the floor, looking at Kaito’s phone. Shiho got out her chemical kit, locked the door, and started testing some new pills.

The boys were interrupted by Jade poking her head around their door. “Hey,” she said.

“Argh!” Kaito said, “Oh, Jade, it’s you. You _scared_ me.”

“I did?” She teased, “Oh my, the infamous Kaitou KID, scared of _me_.”

Kaito gave her a withering glare. She ignored him. 

“Whatcha looking at?” She glanced over his shoulder. “Aoko?” Jade raised an eyebrow. Shinichi and Heiji snickered. “Whatever, not my business,” she told them. “Anyway, we’re going to start KID and Shadow’s world tour. Tomorrow night.”

“World tour?” Shinichi asked, “World tour’s don’t often involve stealing.”

“It’s me you’re talking too,” she smirked, “When did I ever do the usual?”

All the boys sighed, they knew she was right. Jade Fukui was anything _but_ usual.

“Dinner’s ready,” she said, and walked out of the room.


	13. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -someone gets shot...just warning you...(but don’t worry, they live)

“Why, again, am I listening to a JA’s orders?” Akai asked Agent Starling.

“You’re not,” Jade told him, “It was my idea, but the orders came from Agent Black.”

Akai frowned, but didn’t argue.

“Wait, so we’re basically going to another training ground?” Kaito asked, “Why? Couldn’t we just practice here?”

“Not if we’re also going to practice telepathic orders,” Jade told him, “It’ll take a lot of energy on my part, and might cause disturbance in the air, so we’re going to somewhere more remote.”

After a bit more grumbling, on Akai’s part, and some more questions, mostly about magic from Heiji, Shinichi, and Kaito, and a lot more annoyed looks, from Jade, they finally got into several cars and drove to a forest. They disembarked, and Akai led the way, insisting on being first so he could scout the path ahead. However much Jade annoyed him, he must still care about her life, if only for Sera’s sake. Akai had just walked through an archway before he suddenly stopped. He knelt down, placed his eye next to his rifle’s scope, and aimed at a shadowy shape up ahead. He pulled the trigger, and there was a resounding crack. But it echoed for too long to be just from his gun. They all watched, horrified, as the figure in the shadows slumped forwards, at the same time Akai collapsed.

Jade pulled out her own gun, firing at several nearby figures. There was a cry of pain, and someone Shinichi recognized fell down from a tree. Vodka. Agent Starling pulled out her own gun, and began methodically scanning the clearing, shooting at several places, and catching a Black Organization agent in the arm. Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito weren’t armed, so they relayed the positions of each of the FBI agents to the others. The rest of the FBI agents that came quickly surrounded Jade, firing at any moving human sized shapes, while she knelt down next to Akai.

“You idiot,” she told him, “You will not die, you will not die for any reason. Hold on, stay here, stay alive, please. For Sera.”

Akai seemed to be conscious enough to understand her, and let out a weak nod, clutching the wound on his chest. Shiho knelt beside her and reassured her that the wound wasn’t necessarily fatal. 

“It missed all of his organs, he’ll live if we get the bullet out.”

Jade nodded and stood up, an unearthly stillness coming over her. Her eyes flickered silver, and light seemed to pour out of the ground near her feet. This light, however, didn’t come in rays, in came in tendrils, swirling, twisting, winding around Akai’s collapsed form. It sank in, and then slowly leached out, black and red, no longer a shining silver color. The black light swirled together, the red light swirled together, into something more physical, touchable. Then, with a small, metallic clang, it dropped to the ground, a bullet, stained with blood.

Shiho stared at her, “Did you just remove the bullet?” She asked, astounded. Jade could only manage a weak nod, her energy drained. It was that moment when another bullet whizzed through the air, and struck Jade’s right shoulder.

She let out a hiss, and jumped to her feet, firing in the direction the bullet came from. She smiled grimly, glad she was ambidextrous, and still able to shoot with her left arm. A muffled growl, and a figure ran into the trees. A figure with long silver hair. Gin. Jade fired again, striking his leg, at least he would be limping now. 

The rest of the figures fled, and the rest of the agents ran to see if Jade was alright, everyone except herald Akai was unscathed, miraculously. 

“Can you get it out yourself?” Shiho asked her.

“I can’t, magic doesn’t work that way.”

Shiho nodded, and pulled out a few tools, “It’ll hurt,” she warned.

“I’ll be fine,” Jade gritted her teeth and looked away, tears filling her eyes as Shiho worked. But Kaito say the look in his cousin’s eyes, and knew they weren’t tears of pain, or sadness. They were tears of anger. _The Black Organization better watch out_, he thought, _they have to face Jade, with lethal, angry, furious determination_. 


	14. Black Swan and Galaxy

“For the last time,” Kaito said, “We are not doing the heist tonight.”

“Oh, yes we are,” Jade told him firmly.

“But your shoulder—“

“Will be fine,” she cut him off, “Now I’m going to get ready, call Shinichi and Heiji and tell them their positions.”

Kaito gave up, arguing with Jade was useless, “Fine,” he said.

Ten minutes later, a figure in white and a figure in black were standing on the rooftop of the FBI junior agent dorms. In unison, two hang gliders snapped open, and they soared into the moonlight, ready to steal Galaxy, the world’s largest natural opal, and a candidate for “Pandora”, the so-called jewel of immortality. Jade and Kaito landed on the rooftop of the National Museum of Art, where Galaxy was being held.

“Ready Jade?”

“Don’t call me Jade,” she answered, “Tonight, my name is Shadow. Master of magic, thief of the night.”

He grinned at her, “Tonight,” He said, “You’re the magician. I’m the thief.”

Shadow smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared on the rooftop of a building across from the museum.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Shadow said grandly, “May I present to you tonight, a marvelous illusion, a gift from the heavens!”

Amidst the cheering of the crowd and yells of the police, Shadow snapped her fingers. Her cape flared out, and the edges curled off, turning into a flock of black swans. They swooped and dove around her, like a miniature blizzard of black, and then, when she snapped her fingers once more, they turned into feathers. Pure black feathers, with a faint silver line, glowing as they drifted downwards.

Just then, KID’s voice sounded in her ear, “Set and ready.”

Shadow smiled, and jumped from the roof, vanishing in the cloud of feathers. A huge black swan suddenly lunged out, gracefully flying in long loops, high above the ground. In it’s beak it held Galaxy.

The police yelled and started throwing nets and ropes, trying to catch the bird. The birds eyes glittered at them as if it was scorning their efforts, and then, silver and gold fireworks exploded in the sky above, and the bird transformed into Shadow, standing in midair, right next to KID. They was a loud shout, and Shinichi and Heiji ran onto the roof of the museum. All was going to plan, they just needed to pretend to try and catch the two thieves. Shinichi aimed a tranquilizer dart at them, and Shadow neatly dodged it, stepping to the side. Then, with two matching smirks of satisfaction, Shadow and KID vanished, and the jewel stolen at their last heist was left floating in their place, along with one of KID’s trademark cards, and a glowing silver thread.


	15. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -so, this chapter is more about the love triangle-ish thing between Shiho, Ran, and Shinichi, and less about the plot...

“Alright,” Agent Starling said, “We’re going to the pool tomorrow, to have fun, and for Jade to teach the people on the mission some basic self defense and combat underwater.”

“Alright,” they chorused, and after a light dinner and some arguing about the heist, they headed to their separate rooms to sleep. Jade was woken a few hours later by a rustling noise. Sleepily, she sat up, and looked over to the window where Shiho’s bed was, and where the noise was coming from. Shiho was standing next to the window, gazing up at the moonlight, a lost expression on her face.

“Hey,” Jade said quietly, “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Shiho said, “You can go back to sleep.”

Jade went quiet for a moment, lying back down on her bed, before turning her head back to Shiho. “It’s Shinichi-_san_, isn’t it?”

“No.” Shiho said, a bit too quickly, “No,” she said, “it has nothing to do with Kudo-_kun_.”

Jade was silent again, and then spoke, walking over to the window next to Shiho, “You like him. Don’t you?” There wasn’t any judgement in her voice, or amusement, or anything. Just a plain, simple question.

Now it was Shiho’s turn to be silent, “What makes you say that?” she finally asked.

Jade shrugged, with a faint smile on her face, “I’m not terribly good at reading emotions,” she said, “Just at predicting attacks, but even I noticed. The way you look at him, the way you place absolute trust in him, the way you try to protect his life with your own. Because I relate to you.”

Shiho looked at her, “You?”

Now Jade glanced out the window, at the moon, “Well, yes. There is one person that I would do almost anything for, even protect them with my life.”

Shiho gave her a curious look, “Who?” she asked.

Jade smiled mysteriously, “You’ll meet him tomorrow.”

Shiho snorted, “You’re worse than the Organization sometimes, you know.”

“Well,” Jade said, “Now you can talk about Them, without drowning yourself in guilt.”

Shiho glared at her, “I wouldn’t call it _guilt_.”

“Fine,” Jade amended, “You can talk about Them without feeling _whatever _you are feeling.”

Shiho continued glaring at her, but then relented, “True, I guess with all your _positivity_,” she teased, “I can tell that I’m useful, and I have a purpose in life, and maybe life isn’t _always _my fault.”

Jade couldn’t help but smile, “You know, my friends describe me as _negative_,not _positive_.”

Shiho sighed, “Then they’ve clearly never met met me.”

Jade smiled, “Anyway,” she said, “Get back to sleep, we have a lot of training tomorrow, and we get to see Heiji-_san_ and Shinichi-_san_ moon over their girlfriends.”

“Oh, yes,” Shiho said, “What fun.”

“Shiho-_san_,” Jade said, turning around, just before she climbed in her bed, “Maybe Shinichi-_san_ isn’t meant for you, and maybe Ran-san will get to be with him. But he still cares about you, just more like a best friend instead of...you know.”

Shiho sighed, “I do know.”

“And you do know that you have someone out there, somewhere in the world.”

“And that too,” Shiho said, “At least a little bit.”

“Good night.”

“G’night.”

“Hope you have nightmares,” Jade said, flopping onto her bed.

“You too.” Even in the dark, Jade could hear the smile in Shiho’s voice.


	16. Training

Jade was busy arranging an obstacle course in the deep end of the pool, which was reserved for the training, when she heard a loud squeal.

“Ran-_chan_!” Kazuha said, “You look so cute!”

“Really?” Ran asked, with a small smile. She was wearing a turquoise bikini, with tiny white ruffles on the edge.

“Yes!” Kazuha squealed, “Shinichi is going to stare at you the entire time!”

“Stop it, Kazuha,” Ran muttered, flustered, stepping out of the girls changing room. Kazuha came after her, wearing an orange halter style bikini. Sonoko came next, also wearing a bikini, except her’s was red, with matching flip-flops. Shiho and Masumi followed them, both wearing two piece swimsuits, Shiho’s was dark blue, and Masumi’s was a dark green.

Shinichi and Heiji stared. Of course.

“Perverts,” someone leaned their arm on Kaito’s shoulder and smirked at them. It was Jade. Of course.

“Hey—“

“Oh shush,” Jade cut off their protests, “Jay! Get over here!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” A boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a crooked smile called back, with a teasing glint in his eye.

“Stop calling me that!” Jade yelled, “It makes me sound like an old married lady!”

“Oh, fine.”

Shiho nudged her, “Is that your dearest love?” she asked, a small smirk on her face.

Unflustered, Jade glared at her, “I didn’t say when you’d meet him did I? He might be one of the people I introduced you to on the way here.”

“Hmm,” Shiho said, unconvinced.

“Shinichi-_san_, Heiji-_san_, get over here right now, we’re starting training.”

“Geez,” Shinichi muttered.

“Already?” Heiji whined.

“Yes, already,” Jade told them, “You’ll have time to stare at your girlfriends later.”

They both turned pink. Kaito snickered.

“And get over here too Kaito.” Jade said, “You may be a phantom thief, but you can’t fight underwater, and as much as I would like you to die, the small amount of soul I have left tells me that I should give you a chance of living.”

“Rude,” he muttered.

“This is me restraining myself,” Jade said matter of factly.

“Oi.”

Jade ignored them and tossed a small device at each of the boys and Masumi. “Special radios,” she said, “designed to be waterproof, fireproof, and pretty much everything proof. Shiho got her’s already.”

They fastened the radios to their ears, and Jade grinned at them. “Ready?”

“Am I?”

“I dunno.”

“Anyway, look here,” she stepped to the edge and took a deep breath, before diving gracefully into the water without a splash. Jade twisted and wove her way around the obstacle course, like an eel, quick as lightning. She jumped out of the water at the end and pulled out a stopwatch. “7.235 seconds. Not bad.”

“How...”

Jade grinned at them wickedly, “It gets worse.”

“I don’t see how it could,” Kaito muttered.

“Oh, shush.” Jade made her way over to the diving boards and climbed up the highest one. Then, she cartwheeled off the edge, did a backflip, and slipped in the water. Again, without a single splash. She surfaced and climbed up the ladder grinning at them.

“Well?” She asked, “Ya think you could do that?”

“Noooo,” Heiji said.

“I’ll pass.”

“Not me.”

Jade looked at Shiho. “I’ll wait until you show me how.”

“Sure, second lesson,” Jade said, not entirely joking.

“Oh yeah,” Shiho teased, “By the way, how come you’re wearing a one piece swimsuit? Look at Mouri-san, and the others.”

Jade glared at her, “I don’t do bikinis.”

Masumi laughed, “You sound just like you did a before all this happened. Looks like some things never change.”

“Masumi,” Jade growled, “You’re not helping things.”

“Whatever,” Heiji said, “Just get over with your little demonstration already.”

“Fine,” Jade said, “Jay, get the pistols.”

“What?” Shinichi’s voice shot up an octave.

Jade smirked, “First lesson, how to aim firearms underwater.”


	17. ...and more training

“Well,” Shiho said to Jade, as they watched the practice, “You sure know how motivate Kudo-_kun_.”

Jade grinned, “When the people he cares about are in danger, he feels the need to be a hero.”

“So does Hattori-_kun_ and Kuroba-_kun_,” she pointed to where Heiji and Kaito were busy aiming at several moving targets.

Jade sighed, “True, not that Masumi is any different. All dramatics and heroism and all that stuff.”

“Detectives,” they both grumbled.

“Hey!” Jay yelled suddenly, from where he was setting up more targets, “Do you care to clue us in on your girl chat?”

“No!” Jade yelled back, “Ask the detective nerds to deduce it for you!”

Shinichi and Heiji paused in their targeting to yell offended comments at them. 

“Hey!”

“Rude!”

“She has a point though,” Masumi said, “You two are the ‘great detectives’ of the east and west.”

Shinichi and Heiji let out matching huffs.

“Anyway,” Jade said, “Heiji-_san_, you need to catch up, Kaito and Shinichi-_san_ are already on the second moving targets course.

“It’s not my fault,” Heiji called, “I wasn’t a thief with a card gun, and I didn’ have a dad who taught me how to use firearms.”

“True,” Jade called back, “But still.”

“Thief?” Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko came up behind Jade and Shiho.

_Oh, shit_. “Just a joke,” Jade told them, “Something from when Kaito and I were little tiny kids, arguing with Aoko about ahem_, _someone’s rude behavior.” Everyone looked at Kaito.

“What?” He asked, “I’m a gentleman.”

Jade snorted, “Right, one who keeps flipping up Aoko’s skirt.”

“Wait, really?”

“Jade,” Kaito whined.

“Go shoo,” she waved her hands at the older girls, “Firearm designated area, go to the other part of the pool.”

“We’ll be fine,” Sonoko sat in a nearby chair.

“Alright,” Jade said, “Just be careful.”

The girls nodded, and sat down in chairs next to Sonoko. Jade and Shiho jumped in the water and waded over to where the boys were, helping them aim and adjust their grip. 

“Shiho-_chan_’s good with a gun,” Ran observed.

“Wonder where she learned to do that,” Kazuha said.

“Who knows,” Ran muttered.

“Oh,” Sonoko said, “Are you jealous? That Shiho-_chan_ took your beloved Shinichi?”

“That’s not it,” Ran said.

Kazuha grinned, “Why don’t you ask him?”

“Ask Shinichi what?”

“Whether or not he likes Shiho,” Kazuha answered, “Isn’t it obvious?”

“No way!” Ran said, “His love life isn’t my business.”

“Well,” Sonoko said, “Except for the fact that it literally is.”

Ran’s answer was cut off by Shiho coming over to them, “You don’t have to worry,” she said, “I don’t like Kudo-_kun_ that way.”

“How did you hear what we were saying,” Kazuha asked, “You were all the way over there.”

Shiho shrugged, “I had some training before I came with you guys, I guess it helped improve my hearing.”

“Why,” Sonoko asked, “Does it feel like everyone is ahead of us? They’re learning all these cool new things, and are about a hundred times smarter that the average seventeen year old.”

Shiho shrugged again, “We kind of have to be. And trust me on this one, you don’t want to know who we’re fighting.” There was a shadowed look in her eyes that showed she spoke the truth. Something in her life had hurt her, and could hurt her again, as well as people she cared about, and she would do anything to get rid of it forever.

Neither Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko, or Shiho spoke for a long moment. Then Jade yelled at Shiho to come help Heiji, who was ‘utterly failing’ in her opinion. 

“Huh,” Kazuha said, “Well then, I guess you don’t need to worry.”

“I guess not,” Ran answered absentmindedly.


	18. Ichthyophobia

“Yo Kudo, truth or dare?” Heiji asked Shinichi. They had finished training and were just hanging out at the dorms.

“Dare.”

“Ya asked for it,” Heiji answered with a wicked grin. Jade rolled her eyes as the game continued, the boys all daring each other to do ridiculous things, like eating mustard mixed with vinegar. As they went around in a circle, Jade and Shiho talked about the ‘Christmas cat’s’, as they were dubbed.

“So Chlori’s looking after the Professor?” Jade asked. Shiho had named her cat after chloroform, ‘since she was a chemist’.

“And doing a good job too,” Shiho said, “The profesor calls to complain that the cat even sniffs his mouth to check for sugar amounts.”

Jade laughed, “Smart cat. You know, you could have brought her with you, Agent Starling has a program to train dogs and cats.”

“Nah,” Shiho said, “I want at least someone I know to have a mostly normal life.”

“Well, you have a point,” Jade held out her arms and Nightshade, her cat, jumped into her lap. She stroked the cat’s fur and she and Shiho turned back to watching the boys.

“Truth or dare,” Shinichi asked Kaito.

“Truth,” Kaito hadn’t quite recovered from the mustard-vinegar encounter.

“What is your biggest fear,” Shinichi asked.

Kaito shuddered, “Fish.”

“Fish?” Heiji asked, “You’re kiddin’, right?”

“No,” he grumbled, “They’re so...creepy...and finny...and just _no_.”

“Why though?” Shinichi asked, “There’s got to be a reason why you’re scared of fish of all things.”

“No,” Jade said suddenly, cutting off Kaito’s response, “We don’t talk about the incident, I’ve said so before.”

“And I’ve told you,” Kaito said back, “It’s not your fault, so stop feeling guilty.”

“It is my fault,” Jade snapped.

“No, it’s not.”

Shiho looked from Jade to Kaito for a bit, until she spoke. “Jade,” she said, “Aren’t you the one always telling us to not blame ourselves?”

Jade didn’t have a good response to that.

“Exactly!” Kaito said.

“What exactly is going on?” Shinichi asked.

“Yeah,” Heiji added, “I wanna know too.”

“Fine,” Jade said, “You tell them.”

“Tell us what?”

Jade pulled her computer and started typing on it, avoiding the question. Finally, she said, “My first encounter with the Black Organization.”

“We were six,” Kaito began, “Well, actually, Jade was five but same difference. Anyway, we were fishing by a tiny stream, that fed into a lake, just catching minnows, and Jade saw someone down by the lake, where the deeper water was. She decided she wanted to see someone catch a fish, a big one, and ran down there. When she reached the dock where the man was standing, she stopped, and I have never seen someone look so terrified. Apparently, since it was getting darker, we only saw the silhouette, and what Jade thought was a fishing rod was actually a rifle.

“And in the lake,” Jade said, “floating at the man’s feet, was a body.”

“So you decided to finally speak up?” Kaito said.

“Shut up,” Jade snapped.

“Okay, sheesh.”

“The man had silver hair, and small beady green eyes,” Jade shuddered, “It was Gin.”

Shiho reacted visibly to that name, even though she was more comfortable talking about _them, _she still was alarmed by the mention of him.

Jade stared blankly at her computer screen for a moment, “When he noticed I saw,” Jade whispered, “He tried to shoot me. He got Kaito instead.”

Kaito nodded, “I ran down to see what was going on.”

“Yeah,” Jade said, “Kaito fell into the lake, which was probably a good thing, as Gin thought he was dead. I dove in after Kaito. I swam to the bottom of the lake and held my breath, for at least four minutes.”

“How d’ya hold it that _long_?” Heiji asked.

“I had training,” Jade answered, “Starting when I was two.”

“Intense,” Heiji muttered.

“So then,” Jade said, “I surfaced, and looked around. Gin was gone, and I couldn’t see Kaito. I looked around and saw him near the shore, so I swam towards him. He had a gunshot wound to the stomach, and it looked like there was a bleeding cut on his foot. I ran to the cottage and got my mom, and she brought Kaito to a hospital. Everything turned out fine, and the bullet missed any organs. But,” she added, “While he was in the lake apparently he got a scratch on his foot that had some infection.”

Kaito nodded again, “When they treated it, it hurt a lot, and since I was six, my fear increased all the pain. I eventually forgot about the incident, I only remembered that a fish bit my foot and made it hurt. And since I was six, I was scared of fish. I still can’t shake that feeling,” He shuddered, “A couple of years ago, I saw Jade, and she accidentally reminded me about the incident.”

“And that’s all,” Jade said, “Story time’s done.”

“Wow,” Shinichi said, “How many encounters have you had with them?”

“At least sixty,” Jade said, “Not counting the one where Akai was injured two days ago. He’s recovering well, by the way.”

“Sheesh,” Shiho muttered, “You’ve had more encounters than Corpse Magnet here.”

“Hey!”

“Well, it’s true,” Jade said, standing up.

“Where ya goin’?” Heiji asked.

“Out,” Jade said. The door closed behind her.


	19. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -so Jade’s backstory is kinda dark... just warning you

Jay, Kaito, Heiji, Shinichi, and Shiho found Jade by the cliff lighthouse, in a small clearing in the sparse woods nearby. She had her hair in a ponytail, and was turning flips on a tree branch, trying to land silently each time. The clouds overhead were rumbling ominously, and they were a stormy grey with the promise of rain.

“Jade...” Jay said first.

“Jay,” it wasn’t quite a question, it was like she knew they would come. “I’m fine, head back inside. I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

“No,” Shiho said suddenly, “You’re not fine.”

“The hell ya aren’t,” Heiji muttered. Jade didn’t respond, her back facing them, and they noticed what she was wearing.

“Hey,” Jay said, a light tease dusting his voice, “How come you’re wearing a crop top? I thought you ‘didn’t do crop tops’.”

“There easier to move in,” Jade muttered.

“You’re hiding something.” Shiho’s voice was flat.

Jade turned around finally, and the clouds dramatically boomed with thunder and a sprinkling of rain poured out. “This is why,” she spat, her eyes holding an anger that wasn’t directed to them, but to something else. She gestured to her left side, and to their shock, there was an angry scar twisting across it. But it wasn’t an ordinary scar. It was a series of swirls, etched into her skin, curling elegantly but menacingly up her side. They were black, but held a thin, glowing red line.

“Where...” Shinichi began, already the gears of his mind turning.

“Akako,” she said, her voice dripping with hatred, and then she stopped, her eyes flickered red, and then back to green. She gave them a vacant stare for a moment, then shook herself hard and muttered over and over to herself, “I control my magic, the magic does not control me.”

Jay shivered, for a moment, Jade had looked almost..._inhuman_.

“Care to tell us?” Shiho folded her arms. Kaito did too, as well as Heiji, Shinichi, and Jay.

Jade nodded, “I will,” she said. “It was when I was twelve,” she began, “The night I manifested. That night, I went to bed, thinking about whether to tell my family or not. And then saw her. She was standing in front of a mirror, and she said ‘Magic mirror, magic mirror, show me the sorcerers of this world’. In the mirror, I saw eight people reflected. All of them were different ages, different races, and genders, and they were all cast in a different color light. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, gold. And in the silver, I saw myself. She looked so angry, that there was another sorceress. And then,” Jade shivered and the wind whistled a little louder, reacting to her emotions, “And then the mirror said that she could..._control_ me. Because I was young, and newly manifested, and unpracticed. So she cursed me.” Jade ran a finger over the swirls, “And I felt a burning pain right here, and the lines, which appeared when I manifested, they got this red inside here.”

Shinichi looked alarmed and disgruntled at the same time, unhappy about his ‘magic doesn’t exist’ rule being proven wrong.

“And then,” Jade said, “She cursed me so that my magic could literally take over my mind. If I’m not careful with my anger or hate, then the magic will control me, and make me go mad and destroy the world. And then Akako will have the perfect excuse to kill me.”

“Why would she want to kill you,” Kaito asked, “She couldn’t bring herself to kill me.”

“Because she loves you,” Jade said bitterly, although they could see she wasn’t angry at Kaito, “And I'm a threat to her ‘throne’. Right now, she’s the sole most powerful sorcerer or sorceress in centuries. I could beat her in a magical showdown.”

“Why does she care?” Kaito threw his hands up in frustration.

“Because she’s a—” Jade proceded to use a few words none of them except Shinichi and Shiho recognized. They glanced at each other in alarm, Jade had just used several _extremely_ explicit curses in a variety of languages.

Heiji, Kaito and Jay knew the meaning of those words, even though they couldn’t translate them.

Jade turned to face the ocean. “Akako killed my family, my mother, father, and younger brother. Masumi has become like my older sister, and Agent Starling became like a mother to me. They’re like my family now.” The wind was howling now, and the rain started to pour in sheets, matching the tears streaming down Jade’s face. She shook her head hard, and whispered her mantra under her breath again, and they all watched as the rain slowed, and the wind died down.

“When we get back to Japan,” Kaito muttered, “Akako is seriously getting another lecture on she needs to start being a decent huma—living being.”

“It’s fine,” Jade said, “Don’t tell her.” A slightly wicked smile crossed her face, “The curse is so large, it wears off in only ten years. I plan to meet her when she tries to redo the spell, when I’m twenty two. I’ll curse her too, but since I still want a soul, I guess I won’t harm her physically.”

Jay put an arm around Jade, “You’ll pull through until then,” he said, “It’s only six years.”

“I will,” Jade said, “And while I’m waiting for the change to get revenge, I might as well get revenge on the one other thing that shadows my life. The Black Organization.”

“I’m in,” Shiho said.

“Me too,” Kaito said.

“Me three,” Shinichi muttered, clearly thinking about Ran.

“Me four,” Jay said, “But I was going to do it even if you didn’t want to.”

“Thos’ guys really deserve a kick in the ass,” Heiji said.

“Well,” Jade said, “Then you guys better train hard, we have some new intel that _might_ help us plan the final battle.”


	20. The Identities of Jade

Shadow was going solo tonight, as KID set up the preparations for their next heist. Shadow was awarded the job of thief, and KID the assistant, because Shadow was more familiar with this area. They had traveled the world over the past few weeks, KID and Shadow, holding a heist almost every other day, in different parts of the world. By now, Kaito was so ready to be taking down Snake. Jade would be lying if she said she also wasn’t. Shadow finished up the heist with a more smug smile than usual, and was about to depart. Then she heard them. Again.

Much like KID’s fan club, Shadow had one too, a group of hardcore fans that would stop at nothing to be able to see her and talk to her. Shadow couldn’t resist flirting with them a little, getting their hopes up, and letting them go crashing down again. She supposed she might possibly be a tiny bit evil, but she couldn’t care less. It was worth it, the promise of justice, and revenge, and being able to do something highly illegal with a real purpose. 

Jay was waiting on the rooftop. As usual. He worried too much about her, really. She was fine, she carried at least two guns everywhere she went, and, by the way, had magic. She couldn’t stop the warm feeling in her chest though, every time she saw him waiting there. She landed next to him with a triumphant smirk, and tossed him the jewel.

“Here,” Shadow said, “You’re in charge of returning it.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jay muttered. He pocketed the jewel and turned to Shadow. “You’re alright? Not injured?”

“I’m fine,” Shadow said.

“You look tired though,” Jay gently pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, as she yawned.

“I’ll be okay,” she mumbled, not exactly telling the truth.

Jay shook his head at her, “You’re going to bed early,” he said sternly.

Shadow opened her mouth to argue, and then gave in. “Alright, fine.” Her alert, smug posture vanished, and Jade was standing in Shadow’s place. Jay liked her better this way, when she had no masks, and was just Jade. “Don’t get in trouble while I’m sleeping,” Jade said sternly, before opening the door and heading inside.

*****

Jade tossed her warmup jacket on the bench and walked over to the edge of the practice ground. Several other gymnasts were practicing nearby, and no one took much notice of her, as she was her normal self, no disguise. Jennifer Lavender had thick curls of dark brown hair, and smiling darker brown eyes. Jade, on the other hand, had a waterfall of jet black hair and a piercing green-eyed gaze. They couldn’t be more different. Jennifer Lavender also had a different personality and background, as well as a forged birth certificate and passport, among other documents. Not all of the documents had exactly been approved by the FBI for her to possess, but Jade ignored that point. She raised her hands above her head and launched into a series of complicated turns and flips.

“Bravo!” A voice called from the bench.

“Shut up Jay,” Jade called back. She made her way over to the trapeze swings and performed a few more exercises, before coming to sit next to him.

“No, seriously, you’re good,” he told her.

“I don’t take compliments very well,” Jade reminded him, “And of course I have to be good, I’m a world class gymnast.”

“Oh, my,” Shiho said from above them, “Flirting again, are we?”

“Shiho,” Jade muttered.

“Well,” Shiho said, “At least you’re better than them,” she waved a vague hand in the direction of Shinichi and Ran. Sonoko was recording them talking with a mischievous glint in her eye, and Jade had the feeling there would be at least someone arguing with Sonoko about the contents of the video later.

Kaito snickered from behind Shiho, “Or them,” he waved a hand in Heiji and Kazuha’s direction, where they were arguing, as usual.

Jade just rolled her eyes at her friends.

_A few days later..._

“Please welcome French gymnast, Jennifer Lavender!” As the announcer stepped off the stage, the spotlight swung up to the ceiling of the arena. Jennifer’s dark brown hair was wrapped up in a braided bun, with a pale orange-pink ribbon treaded through it. Her leotard was the same color, and her dark brown eyes were lined with gold eyeliner. She was the only one with a trapeze routine, and the audience went wild.

“Wonder what would happen if they knew she was also Jade Night,” Kaito whispered in Shinichi’s ear. Around them, a whole bunch of spectators made shushing noises.

Jennifer stepped out onto the platform and as they watched, she leapt off and performed the same set of tricks Kaito, Shiho, Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko had seen earlier that day. Each new trick was accompanied with loud applause and whistles from the crowd, and by the end of her brief performance, the arena was vibrating with cheers.

As she finished her last trick, Jennifer stepped onto the stage. “I would like to welcome you all here tonight!” She paused as the audience cheered, “because I have a very special announcement. A dear friend has come into the possession of a mysterious jewel, the world’s newly discovered largest sapphire, the Dawn’s Song! It is a rare pale blue sapphire, and under the light of the full moon, the core glows a brilliant ruby red.” As the audience started to chatter excitedly, Jennifer finished with, “The notorious duo, Kaitou KID and Shadow, have made their announcement to try and steal the jewel. You are all welcome to the reception and party afterwards, where the Dawn’s Song will be revealed!”

“Alright,” Kaito muttered, “Step one, take out Snake.”

“Ya got that right,” Heji said, ready for a fight, even though Snake had never personally done anything wrong to him.

“This plan might actually work,” Shiho mused.

“Hey!” Kazuha said to Heiji, “Whatcha talkin’ about?”

“Nothin’ ya need ta know about,” Heji said.

“Not yet,” Shinichi said, “We’ll tell you later, when it’s safe.”

Ran looked worried, Kazuha and Sonoko looked mad.

“Alright,” Kazuha finally said, although her tone suggested otherwise. “Let’s get ready for that reception, didn’t KID an’ Shadow send an advanced notice?”

“Yep, they did,” Jade came up behind them with Jay.

“You guys missed the whole thing!” Sonoko said.

“It’s fine,” Jade lied, with an amused glance at the ones who knew why she was gone, “I watched it from backstage, an FBI thing.”

“Whatever, let’s get ready for that party,” Shinichi said, effectively deflecting attention from Jade and Jay’s absence.

_In more than one way, _Jade thought.


	21. Dawn’s Song

Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko were getting dressed up in their room. The boys were all ready, Kaito on standby and ready to be KID at a moment’s notice. Shiho had just gone for a last minute check on the trick props. The last thing Jade needed was another problem with the setup.

“The projectors have been tampered with,” Shiho’s voice sounded in her earpiece.

“WHAT?” Jade hissed, seething. Their enemies were a half step ahead of them again. Well, not for long, if Jade had any say in it.

“You want me to remove and disable them?”

“Yeah,” Jade muttered, “Now I have to use magic again, while having to be Shadow, and synchronizing everything with Kaito, and trying to keep enough energy so I can stay awake and help plan.” Jade growled in frustration and yanked out a ball gown, memorizing it’s every detail to project later, when Jennifer Lavender was at the party.

“Thanks Shiho,” she said, “At least we checked and know they’ve been tampered with.”

“Mmm, yes, the ball’s starting soon so just hurry up.”

“Will do.” Jade grabbed an extra gun in case of emergencies, and ran out to tell the others they were ready to go.

*****

“Wow,” Kazuha said, gazing at the decorations, all blue in theme with the Dawn’s Song. There were pale blue lights and drapes of silky deep blue fabric woven around the pillars and draped across archways, with crystal chandeliers and blue tinted stained glass windows. They could see why this hall had been named ‘The Sapphire’s Ocean’, you didn’t need to be a detective to see that.

“It’s beautiful!” Ran exclaimed leaning against Shinichi’s arm.

Jade had to resist the urge to fall over laughing at Shinichi’s red face, instead settling for whispering a remark in Heiji’s ear about how he must wish Kazuha would do that to him.

“Want to dance?” Shinichi asked Ran. She nodded and he lead her onto the dance floor, where they quickly blended in with the twirling couples, waltzing slowly across the floor, as music played softly. Jade closed her eyes for a moment, just quietly listening, to the sound of waves and warm sun, sparkling ice and soft drops of sweet scented rain, all blending together in the music. For a moment, she let herself relax, as if she were a normal girl, and no one’s life was in danger.

With a small sigh, she pulled herself back to reality. She was no ordinary girl, she was a thief, an FBI agent, a famous writer, and a world class gymnast, among other things. Kaito's voice sounded in her ear and she winked at her friends before vanishing into the crowd.

A moment later there was a puff of smoke and the two notorious phantom thieves were standing on the display case, wearing their trademark smirks. Their poker faces were perfect, only a hint of amusement sneaking into the twinkle of their eyes. Underneath the mask, they were a bit less organized. Shadow was using a massive amount of energy projecting Jade, Kaito, and Jennifer Lavender, all reacting in different ways. Luckily, everyone’s attention was focused on the thieves, so that cut Shadow a bit of slack. 

The heists that came before would blur together in Jade’s memory, all following the same pattern: send a heist notice, set up, something goes wrong, fix it, improvise, the magic show, the heist, the detectives pretend to try and capture them, the thieves escape, return the jewel later, plan the next heist. It was exhausting, but it was worth it for this final heist, which would be a clear image, burned into Jade’s heart, where they would steal the fake Pandora. The Organization would be thrown off and shocked by the gem’s destruction, the perfect time to strike. 

Shadow smiled, and the magic show began.


	22. Snake, out.

“Shit,” Shadow said, as she and KID reached the edge of the roof.

“My, my,” Snake said, stepping toward Shadow and KID, “It looks as if our troublemaking phantom thief has recruited a new ally.”

“To be fair,” Shadow said with a elegant, restrained glare, “I recruited _him_, not the other way around. And as a warning, I have different morals than KID over here.” She raised a gun, a real one, to Snake’s chest, “I am willing to kill.”

Snake merely nodded at some of his henchmen, who surrounded KID and Shadow, fingers resting in the triggers of their guns.

To Snake’s surprise, Shadow threw back her head and laughed, “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure of your plan. The backup minions you stashed nearby are all knocked out, but I didn’t waste time tying them up. The tranquilizer should last another hour or so. And the radio connection is gone.” Her eyes held a gleeful sort of malice in them, as she watched Snake reach up to the radio in his ear.

“Anyway,” Shadow said, “I thought you might want to be here, to see all your efforts gone to waste.” In a smooth, casual, carefree motion, she drew the Dawn’s Song out of her pocket and twirled it on the tip of her finger. It caught the light of the full moon, casting a pale blue streak over her mask. As time seemed to still, the gem _pulsed_ somehow, and then the core began to glow a brilliant blood red. Shadow thought that her magic was getting stronger, the illusion looked fantastically real.

Snake pointed his gun at her, “Hand it over.”

Shadow smirked and made as if to toss him the jewel. She threw it to KID instead. His gloved hand coughs it smoothly, and he smiled, “This will be the last I see of you,” he said, “And I will grant you a wish. You wanted to get rid of KID. I will vanish, but not after one more heist for my fans.”

Shadow and KID suddenly darted forward, moving as one. All that the Task Force could see though, stationed below in the parking lot, was blue smoke, with a brilliant red glow, like a beacon, shining out from the heart. 

“It’s KID!” Nakamori-_keibu_ roared. “Get him!”

The task force surged into the building and up the fire escape. When the smoke cleared, they arrived to see Snake and his counterparts, bound in rope and gagged, a pile of abandoned guns, the safety on, next to them. All that remained of the phantom thieves was the usual, a glowing silver thread, and a KID card. As they registered the scene before them, a scrap of paper was blown into a Task Force member’s hand. A letter from Shadow and KID, recommending that they go see Kudo Shinichi for some more information. He apparently was running an investigation on these suspicious men. The letter looked strangely wrinkled, as Kaito had a hard time convincing Jade not to include a few bad words about Snake. It wouldn’t seem professional.


	23. One more battle

Jade heard a sharp click behind her, and whirled around. _Chanti. _Through the flames and chaos, she recognized her from the inking on her left eyelid. Jade took out a metal disk out of her belt and sent it whizzing through the air, knocking the rifle out of the female sniper’s grasp. A billowing cloud of sleeping gas poured out, enveloping Chanti and a few agents around her. She knew that most BO agents were resistant to sleeping gas, as was she, but it might at least unfocus Chanti.

“Pull, back,” Agent Black’s authoritative voice sounded in her earpiece. “The mission was successful, pull back.” 

Jade nodded, “Roger,” she said. Flinging several more disks around her, filled with regular, thick smoke, she vanished from the view of the Black Organization agents.

“Where’s Kaito?” Jade said, by way of greeting when she met up with the rest of te FBI agents on the mission.

Shiho looked up from the other end of the clearing. “Here,” she waved Jade over, to where she was tending to a long scratch across Kaito’s shoulder.

“You better be alive,” Jade said sharply to him, kneeling down next to the scientist. “Because you were the one who insisted on being the one to do the most dangerous part. Going inside to bug the computers.”

Kaito gave her a cheeky grin, “I’m fine.”

“I hope so,” Jade flopped down next to him, resting against an oak tree. “Thanks, by the way.”

“No problem, nice to know I can do technically illegal things while following a law enforcement agency.”

Jade sighed and stood up, “Well, I’m off.”

“Where now?” Kaito asked with a ‘oh boy, not again’ look.

“The lab, I need to improve some of my gadgets.”

Shiho nodded, “When I’m done here I’ll help make an excuse to the girls.”

Jade nodded and strode out of the clearing, the base of her shoes flipping open to reveal wheels, and took off.

Kaito coughed and shook his head fondly at his cousin. “She did that all the time when we were little.”

“In the days before you had to deal with the cursed Organization. How nostalgic.”

“Shiho.” Shinichi came up as she was packing up her supplies. “Stop that.”

“Stop what, Kudo-_kun_?”

Shinichi gave up, “Never mind.”

Shiho smiled, “Thought so.”

“Jade is a really bad influence on you,” Shinichi muttered.

“Jade is a bad influence on all of us,” Jay added, joining them to help load up the stuff into the trucks.

“I can hear you, you know,” Jade’s voice, a bit crackly with static, sounded next to them.

“Wha—”

“I attached a transmitter and listening device to your collar on your shirt, I just dropped it there and it stuck. Horribly unprofessional, Mr. _Metantei_.”

“Oi.”

“Well, as I said, I’ll be in the lab if you need to bother me to do something.”

“How generous,” Jay said, “As usual.”

“Aww, thanks, you recognize my sweet, sweet characteristics.”

Kaito mimed gagging.

“Heiji-san’s got a case,” Jade said, “Sooooooo...”

Shinichi took the bait, “Where is it?”

“I’ll send you the coordinates, anyway, bye.” With a click, the connection was disabled. A minute later, Shinichi’s phone beeped. He drove of with Agent Black, who offered to give him a ride. The others came back to the FBI dorms, and Shiho vanished into the lab with Jade, after telling the girls that they were back from a small mission that wasn’t very important and saying that Shinichi and Heiji were on a case.

*****

“_They _are planning to trap us when we next go to the training grounds.” Jade said, scanning a file recovered by Kaito, as Shiho stepped off the last stair.

“Are you suggesting we walk right into the trap?” Shiho’s voice was remarkably calm.

“With one crucial difference.” Jade swung around in her chair.

“We know their plan, and we know ours.”

“The timing is everything,” Jade said, “I’ll let Agent Starling and Agent Black know. Oh, and I guess I have to tell Akai.”

“Ugh,” Shiho muttered, “I wish we didn’t, but now’s not the time for petty arguments.”

Jade tossed Shiho a belt, stocked with several needles of poisons and a pistol to shoot them with.

“Well, we’re gonna be busy.”

“Yeah, let’s just hope this works.”

“It better,” Jade said grimly, “Or we’re all done for,”


	24. Scout

Jade stood on the edge of a cliff, in the pouring rain. It was just like the time when she had told her friends about the curse, and the fact did not bode well for her. She glanced at the narrow beach down below where several FBI agents were getting into scuba gear.

“You don’t have to go,” a voice said behind her.

Jade turned to face Jay. “Of course I do,” she answered.

“You really don’t,” he turned and started to pace. “You could die on this mission.”

“And if it fails, I’ll die too, even if I’m not on it. It’s best if I go and increase our chances of winning, however small of a difference I make.”

“But—”

Jade cut him off, “Besides. Shinichi-san and Shiho are leading the attack, I’m only leading the scouting group.”

“You’re going to join the fight later though.”

“I am,” Jade agreed.

“I’m just...scared.” Jay admitted. “Scared that I’ll lose you forever.”

Jade stopped in adjusting her waterproof belt, and looked up, meeting his eyes.

“You won’t.” Her voice was fiercely determined. “I can fight with a sword and a gun, and every single gadget you have ever designed for me. Heck, with the shoes you made, I can fight on the _ice_. You added ice skate blades.”

“True, but...”

“I’ll be fine.” Jade wrapped him in a tight hug. “_You_ don’t die.” 

Jay nodded, resting his cheek against her head. “I’ll try.”

“No, you will not die. Promise me. Now.”

“Okay, I promise.”

“Good.” There was a pause. “I love you,” Jade whispered, before pulling away.

“Let’s go!” She yelled at the agents below, and dived off the cliff.

Jay ran to the edge just in time to see a sleek silver tail disappear into the crashing waves. It was followed closely by a wave of agents, all wearing scuba gear. _Sheesh_, he thought, _as usual, always doing things her own way. A mermaid_. He huffed with amusement before his expression faltered. She _could_ die on this mission, whatever she said. The Black Organization was ruthless. More than Jade could ever be, and even though Jay loved that about her, it could be the very thing to cost her her life.

“Hey!” Shiho yelled from further the base of the cliff on the other side, facing away from the ocean. “Hurry up! Jade’s gonna be fine.”

“Yes, yes.” Jay pulled on his helmet and climbed on his motorbike. Shiho was sitting on hers as well, and Shinichi and Masumi were coming with theirs. They had chosen motorcycles specifically because they could navigate the forest where the ambush was set up, as well as being outfitted with several gadgets made by both the Professor and Jay.

He nodded at Shinichi. “Kudo, you leading?”

“Yeah,” he rubbed his eyes and smiled weakly.

Shiho gave him a sharp look. “Jade’s leading the scouting party and she woke up at 3 am, you absolutely can’t be tired.”

“I can,” he muttered.

“Look, you’ve been chasing the BO for almost two years now, try and be a _little_ exited?”

“But if the mission fails...”

“Stop being negative, that’s _my_ job.”

“And Jade’s.” Jay reminded them.

“Of course, she’s probably going to sneak in some insults while fighting them.” Shiho rolled her eyes. “And then she’s going to call Gin a son of a bitch, and then she’ll be called some random insult back and have a knife thrown at her head.”

“And then she’ll dodge it,” Jay added, “And then she’ll use one of my smoke bombs to annoy them and get more sharp objects flung at her head.”

“Pretty sure she’d get more flung at her head no matter what she did,” Shinichi replied. “Before we left for America, whenever we ran into any sort of case she’d always be the one in the most danger, despite the fact that Miyano says _I_ have the worst luck.”

“You do,” Shiho retorted.

“When Jade gets reckless, she gets reckless.” Jay muttered. “On our first mission she almost got herself killed by managing to unarm three people at once and getting shot at by the fourth.”

“I remember that!” Masumi looked up from checking her bike. “And then when she was scolded by the higher-ups she simply told them that without her, the kidnappers would still be on the loose.”

“Sounds like her,” Shiho laughed. “Let’s go now, before she attacks all by herself.”

Their conversation had made Jay feel a little better, but he still couldn’t help feeling a bit scared for her. And himself. And practically the entire world, since the Black Organization was practically obsessed with eventual world domination. It was a stupid reason to start an organization completely focused on committing highly illegal crimes, but a reason nonetheless for them. He hoped they could win this battle, because who knew what would happen if they didn't.


	25. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME

As Jade slipped beneath the crashing waves, her senses snapped into focus. She became hyperaware of her surroundings, the slight movement as her fellow agents dove in, the penetrating chill of the storm swirling above the water. She examined her silver tail and scowled, turning it to a midnight black, better for swimming unseen. As an afterthought, she left a single silver scale at the end, so the agents could see her if they got lost or their GPS stopped working. Then, with a flick of her tail, she swam off into the dark water.

Jade held up her hand to stop the agents behind her and cautiously surfaced. Nothing. The trees were empty, bar three for FBI snipers and one that she was sure held an agent from the BO, as planned. And four shadows near the forest line.

Jade picked up a small LED, and then flicked it on. She made a loud splash, and waited for a count of three, before launching herself into the air. Jade turned in a summersault, and then slipped back into the water, repeating it twice more, and then dove back into the darkness, leading the agents to their next position. She prayed that her friends had seen her signal.

*****

“Halt.”

Shiho peered at the water below. “Nothing.”

“Same here,” Shinichi answered.

“Wait,” Masumi pointed to a spot over the water. There was a small glowing shape. After about three seconds, it flew up and turned in a circle, and then went down again. Twice more, and then it disappeared.

“The signal.” Shiho and Masumi turned onto a small road. “You guys take the main.”

Shinichi and Jay nodded.

“We’ll meet up with Hattori and Jodie-sensei.” Shinichi said.

“Let’s do this,” Shiho smiled grimly. “Or we all die.”

*****

Jade pulled out her dart gun and leveled it at a BO agents neck. As quickly as she could, she shot her most powerful sedative at as many agents as possible. Then she heard the telltale click of a rifle and dodged left, the bullet sailing past her head. Before she could react, Jade shot her down too. _Chanti’s down, we got Korn back there_. She scanned the clearing. For the first time, they had guessed the BO’s positions perfectly. She waved at the agents behind her to surface.

Then she saw a light in the distance and launched herself out of the water, letting her scales shimmer silver, reflecting the weak light from the moon. The agents focused in her direction, and Jade deftly dodged all the bullets, as her friends and the other agents slipped onto the grounds. Then another gun was fired, and all of hell broke loose.

*****

Shinichi whipped out his gun and fired at a familiar figure, now with a slight limp. Jade had good aim.

Gin turned to face him, and they had a... staring contest of sorts, before Gin turned away. It looked like he was waiting to kill Shinichi last. He was out of firing range, so instead Shinichi focused on methodically circling the clearing, subtly forcing the BO agents to gather in the center. Everyone else was doing the same, except for Jade, who was the distraction. She flipped and turned in circles, throwing smoke bombs and generally frustrating the BO. Shinichi turned back to the battle. They were fighting for real now, and he had to make sure no one died.


	26. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, I won’t be able to update very often, as I have a ton of work. This chapter is short, but I promise I’m trying to write.

The battle was not going well. From her vantage point in the air, near a cliff, Jade could see the layout of the battle. She spotted several dead agents from both sides, and winced. Death was not good. Corpses were not good. Killing was not good. But they really had no other choice. Suddenly, she hears a shout from the other side of the field, in Shiho’s voice.

“Emergency plan: H2OF!”

“Activated!” Jade yelled back, as she raised both hands to the sky. Immediately, thunder boomed and a massive wave of black water came surging out from the lake nearby. It swept over the battle, and Jade channeled all her energy into pulling every last agent into the lake with the now receding water. She waved her hand and small bubbles of oxygen drift down through the surface. She stretched out her consciousness until she was sure everyone on their side had one, and then collapsed on a outcropping of rock. 

Jade saw bubbles churning and the black water gaining a reddish tinge in the faint moonlight, and struggled to her feet. She saw a familiar figure break the surface of the lake and rush off into the forest. Her platinum blonde hair swished behind her as she ran, and Jade knew all was going well. Vermouth wasn’t one to flee unless they had no chance of winning.

Jade smiled grimly and dove off the cliff into the water, her gun and knife at the ready. Already, she could see unconscious BO agents being chained and dragged to the surface. Only a few were left fighting. Among then was Gin, rapidly closing in on Shiho. Jade sent a wave of water crashing into his face and transmitted a warning to Shiho, who spun around and raised her gun.

_It’s over, Gin, _Jade saw her whisper. _We’re going to win, and you’re going to die_.

The ripples of the shot breezed over the remaining agents, who quickly surrendered once they saw Gin’s lifeless body. Jade surfaced and drew in a deep breath, before a loud explosion echoed from the forest. Her head snapped to the origin of the sound, as a sheet of flame and smoke snaked up into the sky. She knew who it was.

“Where’re you going?” Shinichi yelled up to her.

“Vermouth set that explosion.” Jade took off running and snapped open her hang glider, taking off into the air. Her previous fatigue was gone, replaced by a feeling of dread. “I’m going to find out why.” 


	27. Leaving Your World

Jade heard the ticking of the second bomb long before it exploded, giving her just the few seconds she needed to jerk the hang glider several meters up in the air. She had been swooping low over the tree tops, scanning the ground for Vermouth. As soon as the explosion went of, a hard dark core settled into Jade’s chest. She knew for certain what had happened.

She pressed the speaker in her ear and told everyone else the coordinates, and then dove down to the bomb wreck. By the time everyone got there, Jade was sitting by the edge of a ruined cabin, reading something on a piece of paper.

“What happened?” Shinichi asked.

“Vermouth commuted suicide,” Jade said flatly. She heard people behind her gasping, and then coughing from the smoke coming off the ruins. “Here.” Jade thrust the paper at Shiho. “You read it.”

“Jade-chan,” Shiho read, “I’m sorry to leave this world behind. I wanted to watch you grow up, see what path you would take. But there’s nothing left for me here. The organization is down, and I don’t need to live any more. Take care of Silver Bullet and Angel for me. Make sure they don’t get killed. Carry on the Vineyard family legacy.” Shiho looked up. “Then there’s her signature.”

“She was my godmother,” Jade said hollowly.

“WHAT?!?” Heiji yelled.

“I didn't realize it until I read the note,” Jade told him. “The part about ‘watching me grow up’ and ‘seeing what path I would take’. She would tell me that all the time.”

“That wasn’t some creepy stalker thing?” Kaito asked her.

“Nope. You remember her, right? The lady with the platinum color blonde hair, a fishtail braid, and minty grey eyes?”

“God, _HER_?” Kaito yelped.

“Yeah,” Jade stared off into the distance. “It’s over now.” She took the note from Shiho and shoved it in a pocket.

She turned to Agent Black. “I’m leaving the FBI.” 

He nodded. “I never though you would stay long.”

“Why?” Masumi asked.

“Too many restrictions and rules.” She shrugged. “Shadow and Jennifer Lavender are disappearing. Jade Night is gonna stop doing conferences. I think I’ll just take a break from always having to do things. Work on my magic. Prepare for when I can take back control over myself. If you need help, I’m always somewhere. You guys know how to contact me.”

Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, Masumi, and Shiho nodded. Agent Black and Agent Starling nodded as well, looking a bit surprised.

“Don’t get involved with anything crazy,” Akai said to her.

“You can’t say anything,” Masumi told him. “_You_ stop getting into trouble.”

“I’ll help with the cleanup and alerting the authorities,” Jade said. “Then I’m out.”

No one argued with her.


	28. *Announcement 2*

If anyone actually reads this, I just want to say that I’m sorry about the poor character development, and yes, I realize Jade is a bit of a Mary Sue. She’s actually a test for a character in a novel I’m writing, and how she would react in different situations. I just decided to toss her into the DCMK world because of the many varied characters and settings. So yeah. I guess this is pretty much the end of the fic. Check out my other stuff! (It’s much better than this crap.) I bet no one cares, but here’re some images!

Jade(as herself)

Faith (Jade’s APTX 1412 main identity)

Shadow (Jade’s phantom thief identity)


End file.
